thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Normal
The New Normal is an American television comedy series created by Ryan Murphy and Ali Adler for NBC. The network placed a series order in May 2012. The pilot episode had an early release on NBC.com, before the series' premiere on television. The series premiered on September 10, 2012, before moving to its regular time slot on September 11, 2012. It airs Tuesdays at 9:30 pm Eastern/8:30 pm Central after the new comedy series Go On, as part of the 2012–13 television season. On October 2, 2012, NBC ordered a full season of The New Normal. The New Normal was officially canceled on May 11, 2013. Premise Bryan (Andrew Rannells) and David (Justin Bartha) are a happy Los Angeles gay couple, with successful careers. The only thing missing in their relationship is a baby. They meet Goldie (Georgia King), a single mother and waitress from Ohio, who has moved to L.A. with her nine-year-old daughter Shania (Bebe Wood) to escape their former life and start anew. Jane (Ellen Barkin), Goldie's conservative grandmother, follows her family to the city against her grandaughter's wishes, thus causing havoc for her granddaughter and the hopeful couple. Goldie decides to become Bryan and David's surrogate, and naturally, her family gets involved. Cast *Ellen Barkin as Jane Forrest *Justin Bartha as David Sawyer *Georgia King as Goldie Clemmons *NeNe Leakes as Rocky Rhoades *Andrew Rannells as Bryan Collins *Bebe Wood as Shania Clemmons Episodes See Main Article: Category:Episodes '' Production The pilot episode was co-written by co-creators/executive producers Ryan Murphy and Ali Adler, while being directed by Murphy. On January 27, 2012, NBC officially ordered the project to pilot. On May 7, 2012, the show was picked up to series. It premiered on September 10, 2012. Marketing On August 29, 2012, NBC released the pilot episode online as a "preview", prior to the official premiere on September 10, 2012. A similar marketing strategy was made with The New Normal's time-slot companion Go On, which aired its first episode on August 8, 2012, post the 2012 Summer Olympics. Critical Reception ''The New Normal received a 66 out of 100 aggregate score, based on 31 critics' responses, indicating "generally favorable" reception at Metacritic. Robert Bianco of USA Today called it a "surprisingly touching comedy," adding "For the most part, Normal plays like a lovely, small movie, mixing humorous moments with sweet, gentle grace notes. At its best, it plays like a Woody Allen film, something you may notice most when secondary characters stop and explain themselves to the camera." Linda Stasi of the New York Post thought the series was "pretty darned good," adding "The New Normal finds its game when it's funny without trying so hard and sweet when it should be. At times Normal is so touching you might pull out a tissue, or maybe a diaper." Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly gave the series a B grade, saying it contains "a mixture of sarcasm and sentimentality that isn't remotely realistic, but can be funny." David Hinckley of the New York Daily News called the series "a bumpy ride," adding "The New Normal wants what Modern Family is having. But if we're going to catapult from South Park to a Hallmark movie, we need a smoother ride." Refusal to Broadcast On August 24, 2012, representatives from Mormon-owned KSL-TV, the NBC affiliate in Salt Lake City, Utah, announced they would not broadcast The New Normal because of the show revolving around a gay couple. KUCW, the state's CW affiliate picked up the series and currently airs it on weekends. International Broadcast *In Canada, the show will air on CTV, simsubbed with NBC in most areas. *In the United Kingdom, the show will air on E4. *Latin America will air The New Normal on Fox. Cancellation The New Normal was officially canceled on May 11, 2013. Gallery The new normal bartha rannels a l.jpg Goldie.jpg Dog.jpg MV5BMTkyNzUzOTc4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAxNzk2Nw@@. V1. SY314 CR15,0,214,314 .jpg Thing.jpg Images (50).jpg The new normal-show.jpg The-new-normal-utah oPt.jpeg NUP 149600 2697.jpg The New Normal intertitle.jpeg ryan-murphy.jpg Asiannn.jpg Gary.jpg Jayson Blair.jpg Bryan-Jane-Rocky.jpeg Doldie.jpg Davidbryan.jpg Naw.jpg Cute.jpg Janegoldie.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-01 at 10.59.11 AM.png Mel.jpg Dog.jpg Abby.jpg External Links The New Normal Facebook Page The New Normal Twitter Ryan Murphy's Twitter Ali Alder's Twitter The New Normal Tumblr The New Normal Pintrest The New Normal Google+ The New Normal Youtube Channel Category:Miscellaneous